1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a target protein and a one-pot process for producing a purified target protein.
2. Description of Related Art
Using specific functional groups-containing gel to perform affinity binding with another functional group is the best approach of purifying a protein. However, a protein column chromatography, as the commonly used process of purifying a protein, still has many shortcomings to be overcome.
Generally, the protein column chromatography includes the steps of binding, washing and elution in sequence. In the step of washing, imdazole buffer solutions with different pH values are used to rinse the column to wash away impurities, such that this step is time consuming. Also, in the step of elution, protease is used to break the linker to obtain the target protein. If the specificity of the selected protease to the linker is low, it is difficult to obtain the highly pure target protein. Moreover, the used column in the process cannot be reused. Given the above, the process speed and effect of purification for the protein column chromatography need to be improved.
As a result, there is a need for a cost-effective method for the mass production of the high purity of the target protein.